navigating without stars
by jennaravenrose
Summary: A mysterious girl has Harlock and his crew confused. Without her memory she was just as confused as they were.
1. Chapter 1

Navigating without stars

She wiped down the wooden surface for perhaps the hundredth time today. She was bored and that was never a good thing. It gave her mind time to wander which eventually led to pondering that blank spot that was her memories. Loud male laughter came from the far corner and she looked up. Io was in the corner her arms wrapped around one of the regulars. A big burly guy by the name of jimmy who worked at the local mine. It was no secret he had a crush on Io, too bad Io wasn't the marrying type. In fact none of kades girls were likely to get married any time soon.

It was simply a fact of life here on this deserted little mud hole of a planet. Or at least it was at the moment she wasn't really sure if it had always been that way because she simply could not remember it. She finished wiping the counter and noted the bartender trying to get her attention. She sauntered over to him.

"yeah, what's up?" she said

"Kade wants to see you" said the bartender.

He jerked his head in the direction of the doorway that led to the kitchen. She sighed and walked towards the back room dropping her cleaning rag on the side of the bucket they kept behind the counter as she passed. She found Kade in his office and walked in. He was on the phone so she waited until he hung up.

"Ah Aiden so good to see you, how are you?" said Kade

She raised an eyebrow cade had never really shown anything remotely close to caring to any of his girls but at least he wasn't abusive.

"I'm fine sir, a bit bored but that's only because it's usually slow on Tuesday" said Aiden

He smiled at her and for some reason she was worried.

"how would you like to make more creds than you normally do in a month?" said Kade

Her mouth dropped open in shock for a few minutes but she quickly recovered.

"Doing what?" said Aiden

He paused for a few minutes as if weighing his words. She saw the worry pass through his eyes though and wondered at its cause.

"I've been invited to a little soiree on the territorial governor's yacht and he wants me to provide the entertainment" Said Kade

She swallowed she could guess what that entertainment would entail and she wasn't exactly looking forward to being pawed by a bunch of stuffy old men. Still more money than she made in a month was nothing to sneeze at and it would get her out of the contract sooner. So she supposed she could put up with it for a little while if it meant she never had to do it again.

"So you in?" said Kade

"Yeah put me on the list" said Aiden

He smiled at her and typed something into his computer.

"We'll be leaving in a few days but do me a favor don't discuss this with the other girls, I don't need them asking to go too" said Kade

She nodded in understanding and went back to the bar area. Io had vanished upstairs and now there were a few of the regulars sitting at the bar drinking. A group of four had set up in the corner playing what looked like poker. None of them seemed interested in her company so she grabbed a broom and made for the front door.

If they didn't sweep away the sand at least twice a day it would jam up the front door and patrons wouldn't be able to get in or out. She stepped out on the porch with broom in hand and started working the sand out of the door slide and away from the door.

She was still doing so when the first rumble shook the ground. It sounded like thunder so she looked towards the sky. None of the clouds looked dark enough to pour down rain. Hope deflated she liked the rain, it happened so rarely here that she actually enjoyed it. The rumbled sounded again, so she stepped out from under the awning to look for its source. A black cloud was filling the sky in an oddly streak like pattern. It took her a few minutes to register just what she was seeing.

The door slid open behind and a young man emerged. She recognized him as one of the miners that was somewhat new around here. He must have owned Gaia a hefty sum if he accepted mine work to pay it off. He looked to the sky following the plume with his eyes the same as she was doing. Two other men came out one of them was Jimmy and Io came out with him. Their clothes were haphazard like they had dressed in a hurry.

"It's the arcadia" breathed one of the men, then he took off running in its direction.

The other four followed suit and Aiden just watched them go until Jimmy and Io ran past her. Her mouth dropped open in shock. This was Jimmy's so called plan to get them out of here, run away on a pirate ship. She watched them run down the street for a moment still too shocked to acknowledge that her only friend was leaving her behind. Then she shook herself out of it and took off after her. Io was easy to catch because like Aiden she was wearing high heels and a short skirt. They reached the side of a mesa and noted the guys were already climbing it. She looked up and could only see a vague darkly colored outline of what looked like an old warship.

"are you sure about this" said Aiden

Io looked at her.

"Yeah it's my way off this rock" said Io

She reached for the cliff face and started climbing. With a sigh she started up after her. She wasn't even sure why she was doing this. She wasn't interested in becoming a pirate. She just wanted to pay off her debt and maybe settle down somewhere. Io was however her only friend and she was prone to trouble. She often spoke without thinking or misread signals and flirted with the wrong guy. Aiden was always the one to bail her out and this time would be no different. They got halfway up the cliff and suddenly Io stopped climbing so Aiden climbed up beside her.

"What's wrong?" said Aiden

"I'm scared, I'm so high up, what if I fall Aiden?" said Io

Aiden looked down the ground was quite a ways off and the top was quite a bit closer. If she fell from here Io would most assuredly die, unless she hit the water

"then I'll catch you, I won't let you fall Io" said Aiden

The younger woman sighed and started climbing again. Aiden sighed in relief and followed her up. They climbed over the top and several guards were there to greet them. They were marched into the ship and checked for weapons. Io was relieved of the switch blade Aiden had insisted she start carrying. When they checked Aiden all they found was the bottle opener she kept in her waistband. They eyed it with skepticism but took it anyways.

Then they marched them towards a room that looked like a loading dock. The doors were open and the men were positioned on the anchor teeth. Everyone was in walk suits that looked like giant robots so they were quite intimidating. She assumed that was the point so she ignored the attempt and just thought of the suits as clothes. One of them was going down the line asking questions of the men.

One of them gave a seriously stupid answer and the tooth under him folded down. He screamed as he fell. The tooth was righted and she watched in horror as Io was shoved out onto that same thin square of metal. The second guy was vetoed and Aiden was shoved into his spot. She was next to Io and the woman was trying hard to maintain her balance on the beam in her heels.

"hold still" said Aiden

Io stopped shifting and did as she said. She looked a sight less likely to fall to her doom. Jimmy wobbled and fell so his tooth was folded down. Io hadn't even flinched, confirming that the affection was all one sided. The woman in the suit stopped in front of the kid. She wasn't sure why she instantly labeled the person in the suit as a she the suits were genderless. The boy must have said the right thing because he was hauled inside.

The woman stopped in front of Io and Aiden prayed she wouldn't attempt to flirt her way out of this. The pirate woman asked her question and Io opened her mouth to reply. What came out as an answer shocked Aiden senseless for a second. Did she seriously just say she wanted to join the crew so she could sleep with the captain? The pirate was stunned speechless too. She turned to look up at someone standing on a catwalk above them. He shook his head no and the tooth started to fold. For one horrified second Aiden watched Io start to fall.

Then she did the unthinkable and stepped off the platform after her. Io was screaming and flailing as she fell but Aiden had folded her arms around her and pointed her toes. She was deliberately reducing her wind drag to catch up to Io. She passed her and made a split second decision. There was a ledge a few feet away from them on the cliff face.

Aiden shifted her position and then promptly kicked Io as hard as she could towards that cliff. She saw Io hit the wall and scramble for a hold as she plummeted past her. Aiden wrapped her arms around herself and leaned back so she would land on her back. She closed her eyes, this was really going to hurt. She hit the ground with a thud that lifted a cloud of dust and knocked the wind from her lungs.

She felt some of her bones snap and all went dark for a few minutes. She opened her eyes a few minutes later everything hurt but was giving off that telltale tingle that meant it was healing. She sat up some and looked at her legs. They were still hurting quite a bit. She groaned when she saw the bone sticking out of her shin. She reached down and shoved the bone back into position before it healed that way. As she did so her ribs stopped hurting which mean they were healed. She turned her head the guys that had fallen before her had already left, they were somewhat wetter because they more than likely hit the pond. At least that's what the muddy footprints told her. She climbed slowly to her feet. Her legs ached and were somewhat shaky but they were healing.

She looked towards the cliff face wondering if she was going to have to start climbing if Io didn't start climbing down. She heard the sobbing before she saw the woman and instantly felt a bit bad for scaring her but not so bad that she regretted what she did. Io had been one peg or a few feet to her left which would have put her on those rocks instead of the dirt or the pond. The pond would have seen her safe, the dirt and rocks not so much. It was mostly likely a miscalculation on the part of Harlock's crew but it would have been a fatal one to anyone but her.

She limped towards the cliff face not because she was hurt but because she had lost a shoe on the way down. She supposed she should look for that but she really didn't feel like doing that now. The sobbing was getting closer so she waited. She wasn't sure she should say anything for fear she would scare the girl and make her fall. It turned out saying something was unnecessary as Io spotted her before she reached the bottom. She stepped down and rushed towards Aiden, wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

"Oh my god I thought you died, what happened did they reject you too?" said Io

Aiden simply nodded yes because Io was hugging her too hard for her to reply. She was also still sobbing quite loudly and hanging on in a literal death grip. She didn't want to tell her that Harlock's people had never even gotten the chance to talk to her let alone reject her because it would make Io feel worse. If she thought they both were rejected she wouldn't think it was all her.

Io was loosening her grip finally.

"Come on lets go home, poor git doesn't know what he's missing" said Io

Io started to walk off.

"Ah Io?" said Aiden

"Yeah?" she said turning back around.

"Can you help me find my shoe?" said Aiden

Io stared blankly at her for about two seconds and started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Stars 2

The pirates stared at the place the girl had been standing. Kei absently retracted her helmet and looked over the edge but they were already out of sight. She looked at the others who shifted nervously, before she cast her eyes in the captain's direction. He was frowning at the spot the girl had been. Kei reached up and touched her com. She was afraid of the answer but someone would have to explain this to the captain. She hoped it would be yattarn because this had been his idea.

"Well?" said Yuki

"The blond ended up on the cliff face, she's climbing down as we speak" said Jason

Kei swallowed nervously. The foolish one who had said she wanted to sleep with the captain had survived. Great just wonderful

"And the other one?" said Kei.

There was a lengthy pause and kei held her breath.

"Ground, I'm sorry Kei do you want me to tell the captain that we miscalculated?" said Jason

Kei looked up at the captain. By the look on the man's face she doubted she would have to.

"Holy... what the... hold on, there's movement from the impact site" said Jason

Shocked kei touched her com.

"Repeat please" said Kei

"I said she's still moving" said Jason

Kei still wasn't sure she was hearing him right.

"I thought you said she hit the ground? Did she hit water?" said Kei

"No she landed in the dirt you heard right but she appears to be climbing to her feet. I can't explain it. Here I'll pipe it to your feed, I'm already recording it for the captain" said Jason

"Good, I'll go ask him what he wants to do" said Kei

She clicked off the com and started walking towards the captain. He eyed her with curiosity as she approached.

"She hit the ground sir but Jason said she appears to still be moving, what should we do?" said Kei Harlock closed his eye briefly.

"Send a medical team down to check on her, if she's too far gone give her mercy" said Harlock

Kei winced because she felt guilty. If they hadn't miscalculated they both would have ended up in the pond and they wouldn't be dispatching a team to see if she was salvageable or in need of a swift end.

"Yes sir" said Kei

She quickly made her way towards zero and the older man nodded. He motioned to another man and they headed for the med shuttle.

They couldn't find the shoe so Aiden figured it was either in the lake or still on the ship.

"We should start back its getting dark" said Io

The younger woman had been giving her wary glances for a few minutes and Aiden was worried she was going to tell someone when they got back.

"What is it?" said Aiden

Io bit her bottom lip and looked away. Aiden put her hands on her hips and glared at her.

"Okay, all right already, geez I hate that glare. Do you think I'm a horrible girlfriend Aiden?" said Io

Aiden raised an eyebrow in shock

"Ah no, but I wasn't aware you were dating anyone" said Aiden

Io sighed "I didn't even notice when he fell, I am such a horrible person, Aiden" said Io

Aiden almost sighed in relief.

"No you're not Io, I think he will understand, besides he was going to leave you behind for a chance to be part of the crew" said Aiden

Io frowned at her.

"So you don't think I'm horrible then?" said Io

Aiden shook her head no and tore a chunk off of her petticoat. She wrapped her feet in the cloth and carried her other shoe. They started walking back. Aiden wasn't sure if the woman had figured it out yet but she didn't want the woman talking to anyone about her miraculous survival of a two hundred foot drop.

"Ah Io can I ask you something?" said Aiden

"Yeah sure go ahead" said Io

"Please don't tell anyone what I did" said Aiden

Io paused for a moment. Most people wrongly consider Io stupid because she embraced the whole blond bombshell image, but in reality she was quite smart.

"Which part? The failed attempt at impressing Harlock or when you jumped after me and saved my life?" said Io

Aiden bit her bottom lip.

"the latter I don't care if they think were idiots but Kade might assign me the rough clients if he knows they can't really hurt me and I'd rather he turned that clientele away like he has been" said Aiden

Io nodded in understanding.

"Me too, so no problem mum is the word but for what it's worth thank you" said Io

She hugged Aiden again.

The pirates reached the bottom of the cliff face.

"There's no one here, are you sure this is the right spot?" said Yana

Zero wandered a bit away and knelt by the small crater in the ground. He spotted something red in the hole so he leaned forward and scooped it up. He held it up briefly determined it was blood and shoved the vial into his pocket for later analysis

"yep that's the coordinates. What do you mean they are gone? She should have some broken bones, massive internal one gets up from that" said Jason

"Well she did because she's not here and there's no sign of a burial" said zero

"I found foot prints" said Yana

Zero sighed and wandered towards the younger man. He was kneeling over a pair of foot prints one heeled and the other barefoot. Zero frowned and tapped his com.

"did you by any chance find a shoe?" said zero

Jason paused and looked towards kei. She nodded because they had found one when they had attempted to close the bay doors.

"yes why?" said kei

"Well then that explains why one of them is barefoot, they appear to be heading back to town should we pursue captain?" said Zero

The line paused.

"negative we have a patrol heading in our direction head on back" said Harlock

"Aye captain" said zero

He clicked off the com and stared in the direction the foot prints were heading. Zero really wanted to follow her and ask her how she managed to survive.

"well?' said Yana

Zero shook his head

"Looks like our Cinderella remains a mystery for now" said zero

Yana gave him a puzzled look.

"Cinderella?" said Yana

"Old child's tale about a woman who loses a shoe or something" said zero

Yana nodded in understanding with a quick glance at the foot prints he stood and followed zero back to the small shuttle.

It was a long walk back to town and Aiden had to stop and remove stickers from her feet several times. When they got back Kade wasn't happy with them for trying to run off. He charged Aiden for the missing shoe and they both ended up with extra chores all week. Jimmy came in a few times in the weeks leading up to the party but instead of going to Io he sought the company of the other girls. Io didn't seem to really care so Aiden didn't comment.

The night before the party Kade instructed them to pack a bag and Kade delivered them each a fancy dress. Aiden's was a sparkling glitter covered red number that was slit to her thighs. It plunged low in the front, and the back, and hugged her every curve. Io's was the same but in a dark blue. Kade provided them with make-up and loaned them gold jewelry.

She was just pulling on the sparkling heels when Kade announced it was time to go. He had hired a car to drive them to the shuttle port and they were escorted under guard to the shuttle that would take them to the yacht. Aiden was nervous after nearly a month in Kade's bad graces she had been worried he would change his mind and take someone else. For some reason he was keeping his word but she still felt nervous. These were powerful people they were about to meet and she was essentially a nobody. They could wipe them all out of existence and never even bat an eye. She took a seat next to Io and the one other girl Kade had chosen. Aiden didn't recognize her so she figured she was from one of the other houses. She did however notice a distinct theme. There was one of each hair color. Io was a blond the new girl a red head and Aiden had black hair. The dresses were all jewel tones and sparkling. The red heads was a glittering white like diamonds. Which made Io the sapphires and Aiden the rubies.

She turned her head towards the window and got her first glimpse of the ship they were going to be on. Her mouth dropped open in shock. That was a private ship? It was longer than the town she lived in. as they pulled into the dock she noticed the guns as they passed. She wondered at their presence then remembered Harlock and his ilk were out there. Her stomach did a nervous little flip flop.

The shuttle landed and Kade motioned them closer.

"remember what I said, best behavior ladies" said Kade

Aiden swallowed because he had basically told them that no was a word that didn't exist here. Which meant no matter what these men wanted they were going to get it. She nodded and they followed Kade off the shuttle. Kade moved forward and talked to a man who was waiting to check them in. They waited patiently while the men conversed then Kade motioned them forward.

"All right we get to settle into our cabins and wait for the rest of the guests to arrive, time for last minute touch ups ladies" said Kade

He led them down a hall after the servant carrying their bags. Kade vanished into his room.

"all right ladies stay in the cabin no funny business with the crew they aren't paying for this their bosses are. Meet me on the main deck, that's down that hall and two floors up on the lift, in about an hour. I want you three to really make and entrance, so wait for me" said Kade

He vanished inside his cabin and they entered theirs. Aiden flopped down on the bed and toed off one of her shoes. The new girl was pacing and rubbing her arms. They watched her pace for a few minutes then it became annoying.

"what's your name?" said Io

"Krysta" said the girl

She nervously rubbed her arms again and Aiden exchanged a knowing look with Io.

"So how long have you been on it?" said Aiden

Krysta paused and started to look defensive.

"don't bother, we can tell" said Io

That seemed to take the wind right out of her sails.

"Only for a few months, he promised me if I did this he'd get me some, you know?" said Krysta

"Bliss?" said Aiden

Krystal nodded and Aiden groaned. Great first impression Kade, let them think we're all bliss heads.

Kade made his way towards the cabin and knocked on the door

"enter" said the voice inside.

Kade nervously swallowed and walked inside. The man sitting behind the desk didn't even look up at him.

"You brought her?" said the man

"Yes sir, general sir. Just like you requested. I even put her in your favorite color, red" said Kade

The man looked up at him and Kade swallowed again. The general had the coldest eyes that he had ever seen.

"she can survive like you said?" said the general

"yes sir, I have it on good authority that she survived a two hundred foot fall without so much as a scratch" said Kade

"And this authority it is trust worthy?" said the general

Kade nodded and the man pinned him with a glare that could melt metal siding.

"yes he's a regular, saw it firsthand he says" said Kade

The general seemed satisfied by his answer.

"Good then we have an agreement, you have her contract I trust?" said the general

Kade swallowed again and pulled the data chip from his coat pocket. The general inserted it into his system. The general nodded at whatever was displayed on the screen.

"Then we are in agreement I pay you what I agreed to plus what is left of her contract and she's mine to do with as I please" said the general

Kade nodded yes.

"Good sign here" said the general

Kade took the stylus from his hand and reached for the screen

"You won't hurt her too badly?" said Kade

The general nodded and Kade signed the form. The general filed the form away.

"When can I expect delivery?" said the general

"This evening, I'll have her stick to your side like glue sir" said Kade

The general nodded in his direction

"You may go now" said the general.

Kade hesitated in the door.

"You're sure you won't hurt her" said Kade

The general smiled maliciously

"Don't worry procurer if she screams nicely I will go easy on her, in any case its nothing she won't heal from like you said" said the general

Kade blinked in shock as the door slid shut on his face. The general tapped a key on his desk.

"Mr. Minen make sure my private room is ready, we'll be entertaining tonight" said the general


	3. Chapter 3

Stars 3

The party was in full swing and boy what a bash it was. There was a live band with real musicians not androids. Everywhere she looked there was glittering jewels and gold. She felt very out of place here. Io was in the corner hanging on the arm of a short fat balding man that looked vaguely like one of the system prefects. The smell of the food was starting to get to her so she moved away from the fully laden tables. They were covered with every kind of luxury food imaginable from caviar to lobster. With so many colonies literally starving for food she felt it was just a bit too extravagant and a waste.

Kade was making his way towards her so she threaded her way towards him.

"Ah there you are Aiden, I have someone I would like you to meet" said Kade

He sounded nervous for some reason but she chalked it up to all of the powerful people here. She followed Kade across the room and to the side of a rather large man talking to several other men. He turned at their approach and a chill went up Aiden's spine. There was literally no warmth to those ice blue eyes. It was like someone had chipped off a piece of glacier and set them in his skull to serve as eyes.

"General Payne, this is Aiden. The young woman I told you about" said Kade

Payne looked her up and down like she was some sort of banquet and he was starving. The look in those cold eyes made her nervous so she shifted.

"So lovely, you've out done yourself procurer" said Payne

Kade nodded and excused himself to drift over and check on Krysta. Leaving Aiden in the care of the general. He ignored her for the most part but seemed intent that she stay by his side. Several men that would have approached her were scared away by the general's presence. The general said something to his assistant.

"Come you look hungry, the general wants me to make sure you eat something" said the man

Without waiting for her he made his way towards the tables. Sighing she followed. She stuck to the cheese and small pastries. The odd meat roll ups and the fruit but it was the best food she'd had in a long while. Kade's cook tended to feed them cheap things like soups most of the time. She ate carefully trying to keep from getting anything on the dress because Kade would charge her for it.

"he will want to retire soon" said the aide

She turned towards him a cheese covered cracker in one hand.

"A word of advice, give him what he wants and do not argue with him on anything. It will be much less painful for you if you do" said the aide

He looked towards the general and nodded.

"Come with me he wants me to escort you to his cabin" said the aide.

Aiden frowned because the man sounded less than thrilled with the idea, in fact he sounded closer to resigned. The man led her out of the banquet hall and to a set of lifts. The doors closed and he hit a button for the engineering department.

"I think you hit the wrong floor" said Aiden

She laughed nervously but the man didn't even smile in response.

"No I didn't the general likes his privacy and the sound the engines make" said the aide

He led her down another hall upon exiting the lift and through a set of locked doors. The room beyond it was quite nice and she could see he had a private privy en suite through another door.

"just wait here" said the aide.

The door to the bedroom was curiously closed and she wondered why. Did the general sleep on kiddie sheets or with stuffed animals perhaps? The aide disappeared into the bedroom and she heard rustling that sounded like plastic sheeting. He came out of the room just as the general walked through the door. The general closed the door behind him and for some reason Aiden was starting to get scared.

"I trust everything is ready Mr. Minen?" said the general

Minen nodded and gave Aiden a worried look. The general smiled and for some reason Aiden found it more terrifying than his earlier stoic demeanor.

"Very well then Mr. Minen, no time like the present heh?" said the general

Aiden turned towards the general to ask him if he intended for Minen to watch and suddenly the general's fist connected with her eye. Everything went dark and she hit the ground with a thud. She came to with the tingling sensation dying on her lip and her arms aching. She blinked open her eyes and immediately panicked.

The reason her arms ached became instantly apparent because she was currently hanging from them while they were shackled to the ceiling. Minen had left but she was certain he had helped hang her in her current situation. A quick glance down confirmed he had helped with something else as well, which explained why she was so cold. The general shifted and she heard the crinkle of plastic as he moved forward. The man had changed into a jumpsuit of some kind and there was plastic on the floor beneath her.

She swallowed the lump of fear in her throat suddenly the general's choice in accommodations made perfect sense. The man reached out and grabbed her jaw, tilting her head to the side so he could examine her eye.

"amazing!" said the general

Aiden groaned, someone must have told Kade what happened that day. Kade being the greedy little bastard he was found a market for her talents.

"so beautiful" said Payne

He slid his hand down her form and stopped to rest his hand on her hip.

"Thank you, if you let me down I can show you..." said Aiden

He rested his finger on her lips.

"Hush now I only want one sound to come from your lips right now, and that's a scream" said Payne

She swallowed nervously as he drifted away from her and stopped by a tray. He lifted a small slender metal rod from its top and walked back towards her.

"you don't have to do this" said Aiden

He ran the tip of the rod down her front from the collar bone to navel.

"Oh but I want to, feel free to scream as loud as you want the room is sound proofed" said Payne

Then before she could reply with the smart Alek quip she had prepared, he struck her ribs with the baton and kept doing so. The pain drove the breath from her lungs. He showed no sign of stopping so she concentrated on just surviving. By the time he was done she was sobbing and the plastic sheet on the floor had quite a bit of her blood on it. He discarded the tool on the table and moved on to other things that made her scream. He was just setting down the cattle prod when the whole ship shuddered. He reached for another tool and the tray slid across the floor spilling the blood covered contents to the ground. The general swore and walked into the other room to call the bridge.

She moaned and rolled her head back. Everything was tingling now from the tips of her fingers to her pinkie toes. She was fairly certain her shoulder was dislocated and at least one of her fingers was growing back.

The decks shuddered again and then the whole thing tilted sideways. The chains clanked as gravity asserted itself on her body in a whole new direction. She heard the outer door slide open then shut. She sighed in relief. She had a few minutes reprieve at least now all she had to do was get free. The ship shuddered again and the fire alarms went off. Just what the heck was going on out there?

Io was terrified but it wasn't because the ship just got attacked by pirates. No in fact she had been worried before that but for different reasons. She had returned to the party after taking care of a few guests and found Aiden gone. Krysta was of no help because she was strung out thanks to a couple of the guests.

When she finally found Kade he told her to forget about Aiden and that someone had bought her contract. Angry with Kade she stormed off. Frustrated and worried about her friend she did the exact opposite, she started asking around. What she found out had her even more in a tizzy than she had been in before. Once she heard of the man's reputation she wanted to shoot Kade and who ever had told him what Aiden could do. She was just about to sneak away to do a deck by deck search when the whole ship shuddered and alarms went off.

Ships personnel rushed from the room and shrill voices worried about pirates out loud. Io turned away from the lifts at last minute and headed for the stairs. The ship shuddered again and she grabbed the stairwell railing to keep from falling. She quickly exited the stairwell on the next deck when it tilted below her feet. Io clung to the wall behind her as the ship tilted and shuddered crazily. More alarms went off and Io staggered her way towards the windows. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the death's head emblem coming straight at the side of the ship. She screamed and ran for the opposite side of the ship.

Throwing herself just past the second grouping of elevators when the ship hit and hanging on for dear life to the guard rail until the blast doors closed behind her. Io lay panting on the floor trying desperately to catch her breath and wondering just how she was going to find her friend now. She could hear screaming and gun fire in the distance.

The yacht's crew seemed to be losing and the gun placements on that side must have all been destroyed when they collided. She climbed to her feet as passenger fled down the corridor she was in. Io stepped back to let them pass and started looking for another stairwell. Since the area behind her was blocked she moved towards the gunfire hoping she could find some place to duck into before the fire fight came to her. The sounds were getting too close now and she frantically looked for a place to hide when blood hit the corridor wall from the turn up ahead.

She spotted a door that said personnel only and ducked inside. She heard the creaking of metal jump suits pass by her in the hallway. She waited a few minutes and when she didn't hear anyone else. She peeked outside. The corridor was deserted so she cautiously made her way down it. She stepped over dead bodies and walked past destroyed doors. She spotted metal underneath one body and bent to retrieve the man's side arm. The guard grabbed her hand and she yelped in alarm.

"Please... pirates...help...me" said the man

Io looked at him closely. He had a gaping hole in his torso and she could see the deck through it. There was nothing she could do for him.

"The generals cabin, where is it?" said Io

The man moaned so Io grabbed his shirt front

"Where?" said Io

"Deck C... two down...please... help... medic" said the man

He flopped back down on the floor. Io picked up his firearm with shaky hands and aimed at his head. He took one last gasping breath and was still. She heard the creak of metal tugged it free and ran.

"Hey stop, don't make me shoot you!" yelled someone behind her.

Io didn't bother to turn around she just sprinted down the hallway and into another hatch marked personnel only. It turned out to be a crawl space of some kind and Io started climbing down to the lower decks. She wasn't sure which deck was C Deck so she stopped to check on each level until she found it.

Jensen sighed why did the newbies always end up with the cleanup detail? He heard talking and walked towards it. A woman in a fancy party dress was leaning over one of the soldiers in the corridor. Then man wasn't dead but he was most likely dying. Jensen moved forward to apprehend the woman when he saw her retrieve the guard's fire arm. He shouted a warning and reached for his. Instead of turning and firing like he expected the woman ran away from him.

Groaning Jensen gave chase as quickly as he could. The woman wasn't hampered by the weight of a jump suit however and quickly out distanced him. He saw her duck into one of the crawl space hatches and swore. He hit his com.

"yeah what is it, kid?" said Daiba

"Just saw a girl duck into one of the crawlspace hatches can't follow I won't fit what should I do?" said Jensen

Swearing was heard briefly on the other end.

"what deck are you on?" said daiba

"K, right near where we came in and by the way she may be armed" said Jensen

He winced when daiba let loose another string of swear words.

"What the hell were you doing down there your supposed to be watching, you know what I don't want to know I'm sending down a team. Captain wants everyone in the ballroom anyways, sit tight" said daiba

Jensen clicked off the communicator and ran his hand down the front of his helmet.

Io kept climbing and eventually exited on a deck that looked like it was part of the engine room. She started to head back to the crawlspace thinking she had the wrong deck when she spotted the plaque. C deck this was C deck. Shrugging she set off in search of his cabin and hopefully Aiden.

Jensen stood there waiting for the team and when they showed up he was both relieved and embarrassed.

"she went in there she was wearing some sort of blue cocktail dress and she grabbed one of the soldiers guns" said Jensen

The others looked at each other and then unsuited.

"watch our gear we'll be right back" said Daiba

He climbed into the shaft and started down followed by three more crewmen all heavily armed. Io tried every door she came to and none of them contained Aiden she was getting frustrated until she found the locked one. She was attempting to pick the lock when the pirate tapped her on the shoulder.

"Not now I've almost gotten it" said Io

"Why are you picking it what's inside?" said the pirate

"My friend Aiden" said Io


	4. Chapter 4

Stars 4

The pirate seemed more adept at picking a lock than she was. The lock clicked open and Io was through the door before it finished opening.

"Aiden!" called Io

The hoarse "here" that answered her had Io running towards the bedroom door.

The flung open the door and stopped in shock. She just stood there for a few minutes with her mouth hanging open and stared at her friend. It wasn't until the pirates said something that she realized they had followed her into the room.

"Is she even still alive?" said the pirate.

Aiden lifted her head and stared at him. The pirate stared back in shock. Io snapped out of it first and crossed to the bed and grabbed the blanket off its top. She quickly wrapped it around Aiden's shoulders. "the keys?" said Aiden

After a futile and unproductive search of the room produced no keys, the pirates decided to cut the chains.

"It's no use we need something stronger, like a plasma torch" said the blond pirate that had first approached Io

"The captain's gravity saber might cut it" said another pirate

"Or the guy with the keys might be among the prisoners, either way the captain will want to know about this" said another of the pirates.

With a sigh that pirate ducked out of the room and called up to the guy watching the top of the tube to fetch the captain. A few minutes later the captain walked into the room and abruptly stopped. He stared at the contents of the room for a few minutes. Obviously taking in the blood stained plastic covering the floors and walls for a few feet around Aiden. Then his gaze landed on Aiden and he walked closer. He was frowning and looking like he was trying to decipher something.

"Captain we can't get her down" said blond pirate

Aiden lifted her head up and stared at the man the pirate had called captain. The captain met her gaze and moved closer to her. The plastic crinkled under his feet. Io pulled the blanket tighter around Aiden and stared in shock at the captain.

"Harlock?" said Io

The man nodded without taking his gaze from Aiden. He reached out and with glove covered fingers lifted her chin.

"do I know you from somewhere?" said Harlock

It was Io who answered for them both.

"Yeah were from new Houston, we almost became part of your crew" said Io

He turned to her slightly an Io swallowed nervously because up close and personal the captain was quite intimidating.

He seemed to be searching his memory until one of his crew supplied the answer.

"Cinderella sir" said the crewman

Harlock frowned again as if trying to place the moniker.

"Cinderella?" said the captain

"The girl who left her shoe behind when she jumped off the ship after her friend" said the crewman

That seemed to surprise the captain somewhat.

"oh I see" said Harlock

He reached for his saber

"hold very still" said Harlock

The blond crewman pulled Io back and held her out of the way. The first shot shattered the chain holding her up and she started to pitch forward. Her legs weren't healed enough to hold her up yet and she was sure she was about to hit the ground, when a pair of strong arms caught her and sat her in a chair that was suddenly kicked in their direction.

"Easy now, just one more shot and we'll have those nasty things off of you" said Harlock

The sheet had shifted somewhat off her shoulders so she made an attempt with her mangled and bound hands to adjust it so it covered a little more. Except with most of her fingers broken the task was impossible. She was getting frustrated with her hands lack of cooperation. A gloved hand gently tugged the sheet back into place. She looked up and into the captain's face.

"who did this to you?" said Harlock

There was an underlying edge to his voice that sounded angry.

"Payne" said Aiden in a very raspy voice.

"I'm sorry I'll try not to hurt you further" said Harlock

She gave him a wry smile. This was the most dreaded pirate in the galaxy, are they serious? He seemed genuinely nice maybe being part of his crew wouldn't have been so bad.

"no, his name is Payne, General Payne" said Aiden

The captain nodded in understanding.

"I need you to hold really still for this part as it may hurt, forgive me but I need to get those cuffs off your wrists" said Harlock

She nodded in understanding and held them out as far away from herself as she could. He took his time lining up the shot and she held her breath when he pulled the trigger, the cuff disintegrated so he did the same to the other. She watched as he sheathed the weapon, not quite sure what he was going to do next. He motioned his men to proceed him out the door before he turned to Io.

"see if there is anything she could wear that will not cause her too much pain then fetch me" said Harlock

He walked out of the cabin so Io could get her dressed.

"Oh my god I am going to kill Kade for this" said Io

Aiden didn't even bother to argue because if Io didn't follow through with that threat she would.

She was still wrapping the betrayal around her head because honestly it hurt worse than what Payne had done.

Io came out holding her dress. She was biting her bottom lip and looking at Aiden with a worried expression on her face. The dress was soft enough to not hurt her injuries too badly so she nodded to Io. The woman helped her pull the thing over her head and made sure it was far enough down to cover her up. While Io went to fetch the captain like he had asked.

She righted a couple of her broken fingers so they would heal correctly. The captain came in as she was attempting to shove her feet into her heels. He snorted and shook his head. Aiden looked up when she heard Io swear from the doorway.

"I told you not to bother with the shoes" said Io

Aiden opened her mouth to reply and the captain took the remaining shoe from her hand and handed it to Io. Then he reached down and scooped her into his arms and carried her out the door. She wrapped her arms around his neck in surprise and buried her face in his collar. He smelt nice, like leather and spices, it was actually very soothing on her frazzled nerves. He seemed reluctant to set her down .They reached a small crawl space and the pirates helped her up the ladder and they even tied a rope around her waist in case she slipped. She was actually quite touched by their actions. Another crew member carried her when they reached the top and they made for the ballroom.

The survivors were all there and under guard. Aiden heard weeping and turned to see some of the few women that had been invited cowering with crysta in one corner. In another group was the ships officers and in several smaller groups were the male passengers.

One of Harlock's crew vacated the chair he was using and stepped aside so the one carrying her could set Aiden on the chair. Several curious glances were cast her way and two very angry ones. She saw Kade in the group with the passengers and he was glaring at her. She held up one of her broken fingers and flipped him off. She turned away from him and her gaze passed over Minen who looked relieved that she had been found for some reason.

She avoided Payne's gaze because quite frankly the man scared her. Aiden had never met a man who enjoyed inflicting pain on others that bad before, the man wasn't sane and now that he knew her secret. She shuddered and realized that the room was silent for some reason. She looked up to find Harlock watching her. She watched as his gaze turned to where she had been looking and he nodded. He moved towards the ship's crew.

"who is the captain of this vessel?" said Harlock

A short balding man that Aiden had briefly conversed with at the party stepped forward. She could tell the man was terrified as he met the pirates gaze.

"You fired on my ship" said Harlock

Aiden wasn't sure if he was making a statement or simply surprised the man had the courage to do so.

"yes" said the small captain.

Io shifted beside her and Aiden wracked her mind as to why someone shooting at him would shock Harlock.

"I normally do not give quarter to those who fire upon my ship or at my crew" said Harlock

The other captain swallowed and looked around the room for an ally. His gaze landed on Aiden and she saw pity reflected there.

"but fortunately for you I need information more at the moment, so I'm going to ask you a few questions and if I do not like your answers, I will shoot each of your surviving crewmembers in the head before I do the same to you, any questions before we begin?" said Harlock

The small captain swallowed nervously.

"no... Ah...sir" said the man

"We'll start with something simple, what's your name, captain?" said Harlock

"Ah Harold Green sir" said captain green

For some reason Harlock looked at Aiden so she nodded, yes that was the name he had introduced himself as.

"very good Harold, you didn't lie to me" said Harlock

"How long have you been a captain of this vessel Harold?" said Harlock

"Only for a few months sir before that I was a merchant marine" said Harold

Harlock frowned at the man

"I didn't ask about your past Harold, I'm only concerned with your present. Now who owns this vessel Harold?" said Harlock

Harold's eyes drifted to the governor.

"He does sir, governor orelis "said Harold

Harlock nodded.

"Very good Harold, just one last thing. Were you aware that one of your passengers was being tortured below decks?" said Harlock

Harold swallowed again and to his credit looked Harlock right in the eye.

"no sir and I would have never allowed it had I known" said Harold

Harlock nodded and patted Harold on the shoulder.

"Harold your free to go, you may take a couple of your crew with you if you wish but I suggest you find a different source of employment" said Harlock

Harold nodded and started to walk away. He paused and turned back to the captain.

"Sir for what it's worth. I did see the man they came on board with, His name is Kade and he's right over there' said Captain Green

He pointed Kade out to the pirates as he walked away from Harlock. Green cast a steely look in Kade's direction as he left. Harlock motioned for his men to bring the now cowering Kade forward. Aiden shifted nervously and glanced at Io, who was standing at her side.

A well-armed pirate stood next to her who looked suspiciously like he was guarding them. A fearful Kade was literally dragged forward. He promptly fell to his knees in front of Harlock pleading for his life. Harlock glared down at him until he tried to kiss his boot.

"Enough!' said Harlock

He stepped back with his hand resting above his saber. Kade whimpered but backed off. He motioned and his crewmen dragged Kade to his feet.

"You came onboard with these two did you not?" said Harlock

"Yes...um I brought all three of them onboard" said Kade

He looked like he was going to plead again so Harlock cut him off

"Three?" said Harlock

Kade motioned to crysta cowering in the corner. Harlock dismissed her with a nod and turned his attention back to Kade. Kade was staring at Aiden and she was glaring back at him. She was angry and wanted to know just how much Kade had profited off her pain. Harlock was staring at her too but his gaze was kind not harsh.

"go ahead, ask your question" said Harlock

He nodded in Aiden's direction. His support gave her courage so she asked.

"how much?" said Aiden

Kade looked confused by the question

"How much what?" said Kade

Harlock let out an exasperated sound that was close to a snarl and grabbed the back of Kade's head by his hair. He shoved him forward so he had a close up view of Aiden's injuries.

"How much was her screams and her agony worth to you? It's a simple question, now answer her" said Harlock

Kade looked around and at his feet. If he had anywhere he could run to, Kade would be long gone. Harlock tightened his grip.

"six... six hundred thousand and ten thousand more if she survived as promised" said Kade

He was shaking but Aiden had no sympathy for the man. With a disgusted noise Harlock shoved the man away and reached for his saber. Kade promptly peed himself and the pirates stepped back in disgust.

"in other words you sold her as if she were nothing more than a pet" said Harlock

He started to draw his saber then had second thoughts.

"on second thought you aren't even worth the plasma, throw him out an airlock" said Harlock

The pirates nodded, and dragged a kicking, screaming, and begging Kade from the room. Aiden watched with slightly horrified eyes as he was dragged from the room. Harlock looked pissed as he turned back to the group of prisoners. He stalked in front of them.

"which of you is General Payne?" said Harlock

An older slightly greying man stepped forward without having to be dragged. He was sneering at Harlock as if the pirate was something he had found on his boot. He was taller than Harlock but Harlock didn't seem the slightest bit impressed

"I don't know what that trollop has told you but I purchased her contract fair and square, she's mine pirate" said Payne

Harlock narrowed his eyes at him then smirked. It was a wicked little smirk and given Harlock's somewhat ruthless reputation it was unnerving. Payne shifted somewhat and opened his mouth to say something more when a blast rang out. The front of Payne's shirt was smoking now.

"the operative word in that sentence being pirate" said Harlock.

Payne pitched forward and fell face first on the deck.

"Jason throw this trash out the airlock too" said Harlock


	5. Chapter 5

Stars 5

Harlock walked towards the banquet table as two of his crew members dragged Payne's body from the room. Aiden was in shock. Harlock had killed them both, not that she was mourning either of the two men.

Harlock stopped to remove the cover off of one of the dishes. He picked up one of the crab cakes inside and walked towards the governor. Orelis shifted nervously.

"Governor Orelis, I presume" said Harlock

The older man nodded. Harlock held up the small pastry.

"What is this?" said Harlock

Orelis swallowed nervously

"A crab cake" said Orelis

"Crab?" said Harlock

He eyed the small pastry in his hands.

"You are governor over the territories that include new Detroit, York and new Tokyo are you not?" said Harlock

The governor stood up straighter with a look of pride on his face.

"I am" said Orelis

Harlock narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Then kindly explain to me why the people in your district are starving to death, while you dine on luxuries only found on earth" said Harlock

"A place even its own people are forbidden to tread, and yet the Gaia coalition has no problem indulging the whims of pathetic scum like you, while you let your people starve" said Harlock

He tossed the crab cake in the governor's face.

"Lee make sure every bit of food on this ship is loaded into our holds" said Harlock

The governor opened his mouth to protest.

"You can't do that I paid for that" said Orelis

"I can and I am, pirate remember?" said Harlock

His gaze turned to the rest of the party goers. He pointed at the women.

"See to it they get into an escape pod" said Harlock

The group of women were led away presumably to an escape pod. Aiden, and Io watched as Crysta went with them, and they wondered what the woman would do now with Kade dead. She most likely owed a huge amount of credits, especially if she was using.

Aiden glanced at Io, for that matter what were they going to do as well. They both still owed quite a bit and with their contract holder dead they would have to put it up for bid. They could end up with someone worse than Payne. She glanced in Harlock's direction, that was if Harlock didn't have other plans. Harlock was verbally tearing apart the remaining guests when suddenly gunfire rang out. Aiden turned towards the sound. One of the governor's crew had a hidden fire arm and he shot one of Harlock's crew.

Harlock's crew reached for their weapons and so did Harlock. The lone gunman was leveling the weapon in Harlock's direction. Aiden could see from her vantage point, that neither Harlock nor his crew would be quick enough to avoid getting shot.

Aiden wobbled to her feet. The gunman didn't even look in her direction until she stepped between him and his target, Harlock. The man fired and Aiden felt pain explode in her chest but she refused to fall. She stepped forward and the gunman stepped back.

His hand was shaking on the gun now and he was staring with wide eyes that were rimming with tears. "I...didn't" said the boy

Aiden held her hand out to the gunman in an unmistakable demand for the weapon. The boy hesitated then slowly laid the weapon in her hand. She slowly walked back towards her seat as Harlock's men converged on the boy. The kid was soon kneeling on the deck with a fresh bruise on his eye but he was alive.

Aiden calmly sat down and laid the weapon across her lap. Harlock stared at her in shock for a few minutes before he moved closer to her. Harlock looked from her to the kid, which she had just inadvertently saved by saving him, and back to her. Harlock's crew checked the kid thoroughly this time and they did so with the others as well. Their search yielded a few more firearms and some knives. Harlock gave his crew a glare of reproach and moved towards the boy.

"What's your name?" said Harlock

The boy looked up at him.

"I didn't mean to I swear... I was just trying to... oh god" said the kid

Harlock looked him over and frowned the kid couldn't be older than his teens.

"Name?" said Harlock

The crewman holding him went to smack the boy but Harlock held up his hand to stop him.

"Your name please" said Harlock

"Georgie, sir" said the kid

Harlock nodded in understanding

"How old are you Georgie?" said Harlock

The boy swallowed and glanced at Aiden. He looked momentarily confused.

"Ah seventeen sir" said the kid

Harlock sighed and stepped back.

"What were you trying to do Georgie?" said Harlock

The kid swallowed and looked at his feet

"Shoot you sir, but the miss... how is she even?" said Georgie

Harlock shrugged somewhat.

"I have no idea" said Harlock

"Are you going to shoot me now?" said Georgie.

Harlock looked at Aiden and then back at the boy.

"No, boys see that he gets in an escape pod" said Harlock

One of Harlock's crew looked like they intended to protest, and Harlock gave him a warning glare. The man subsided, and Harlock moved on to deal with the rest of the passengers, and crew.

The crew was let go into life pods aimed in the general direction of one of the colonies. Harlock had the governor's pod reprogramed to head for a deserted planet, and had the remaining politicians shoved in that pod with him. The door was slammed on Orelis' protesting visage as he proclaimed they would starve.

"good" said Harlock tersely.

He had kept Aiden and Io close to him the whole time. When he was done seeing to the passengers and crew of Orelis' vessel he motioned for them to follow him. As they made their way through the ship Aiden observed the pirates ransacking the place. They weren't taking the gold or jewels but instead were taking practical things like fuel cells, light strips and food. She was watching several crew members walk past her carrying boxes of those courtesy shampoos Orelis had placed in every suite, when Harlock cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned to find him holding out his hand for the gun she was still holding. She calmly handed it to him and he gave it to a passing crew member.

"This way ladies" said Harlock

He led them into the room the crewmen were vanishing into and they stopped in shock. There was literally a torn open hole in the side of the was partially occupied by what looked like the side of the arcadia. Extending over the open space between the two ships was what looked like a large sheet of metal. The pirates had donned walk suits and were walking on this thin piece of metal carrying the stuff onto their ship.

Harlock stopped and talked the short man with glasses that seemed to be directing the whole thing. The man nodded and pointed to what looked like a pile of metal. Harlock motioned them forward. He handed Io some sort of jumpsuit to put over her clothes and a helmet.

"The gangplank is secure but these are just a precaution should the force field fail" said Harlock.

He helped Io fasten hers and then moved on to Aiden. She was stubbornly trying to fasten the latch herself when Harlock caught her hand

"Here let me" said Harlock

He fastened the helmet in place and then donned one of his own before leading them across the plank and into his ship. He stopped one of the men on the other side.

"Find these two a cabin pronto" said Harlock

Then he walked away. The man sighed and looked at the tablet in his hand.

"All right let's see, I can put you...ah Blondie what's your name?" said the man

Io narrowed her eyes at him

"Io, why?" said Io

"Take it easy babe just need to input it, you're on C deck cabin 312 and now you...hmm" said the man

He was frowning at his display.

"Hold on a second" said the man

He touched his communication unit in his ear

"Hey captain we don't have any empty cabins, yeah I placed the blond she's sharing with Kei. Okay if you say so sir" said the crewman

He clicked the device off and eyed Aiden strangely.

"Yours is aft on deck K cabin 1, it's the big ornate looking doors you can't miss it" said the crew man Aiden gave him a strange look before Aiden and Io both set off in search of their cabins. It took her very little time to find the doors he was talking about and she immediately thought the crewman had made a mistake. Those doors looked like they belonged on a Spanish galleon not a space ship and they were much too fancy for a normal crew members quarters.

She was beginning to think they were playing some sort of joke on the newbies. So with a sigh she went to the keypad and punched in the numbers they guy had given her. The door slid open, and she stopped and stared for a few seconds before walking inside. One side of the room had a door that she could see a sink through so she assumed that was the bathroom. Near it was a desk with a huge book shelf behind it and what looked like a bird perch.

She glanced over the contents of the bookshelf, mostly classics with a few contemporary pieces. The floor was actual wood and covered in a few places with rugs. A small bistro table and what looked like a full bar along another wall. A wall of what looked like decorative glass just like the back of a Spanish galleon. A small wall separated the sleeping area from the rest of the room. A huge armoire decorated one corner and when she went around the small wall there was a huge bed.

She started to turn away, when she spotted what looked like a jacket draped over the chair by the bed. She picked it up and held it out. It looked just like…oh crap. She dropped it back on the chair and headed for the door. This was Harlock's cabin it had to be, she was so right about this being a joke. Except she didn't find it funny in the slightest. She had just reached the door when it slid open. An older man was on the other side

"Oh there you are Thomas said the captain said to send you here. So I suppose this is a good a place as any." said the man

She gave him a curious look.

"Oh sorry, forgot the introduction part, I'm doctor Zero" said the man

He held out his hand to her for her to shake. She responded by putting her hand in his.

"Aiden, and I don't really need..." said Aiden

The doctor gave her a wry but knowing look

"A doctor, I know I've watched the footage four times. Amazing by the way I don't think I've ever seen a person shove broken bones back into place, or regrow fingers for that matter" said Zero

He turned her damaged hand towards his face and eyed it critically. She shifted nervously and eyed the doctor warily.

"Do you have any idea how you do it?" said Zero

She shook her head no and he sighed.

"Not a clue" said Aiden

"So Aiden, ah Aiden what?" said zero

He raised a hand held device that looked suspiciously like some sort of tablet with a wand attached. He waved it over her head, her arms and her chest. All the while frowning at the reading.

"Smith, Aiden Smith" said Aiden

The doctor snorted as if he didn't believe her and she glared at him.

"That can't be your real name" said Zero

She shrugged as if she didn't care.

"It's the only one I know of" said Aiden

The doctor gave her a confused look. So she decided to explain a bit.

"I don't remember anything about my life before I went to work for Kade" said Aiden

The doctor paused and gave her a sympathetic look

"So you have no idea if this healing ability is hereditary or something else entirely" said Zero

"Exactly" said Aiden

Zero looked at his device with another frown on his face.

"Well I suppose that's that then, you seem to be in fine health considering" said Zero

"That she just got shot in the chest?" said Harlock

Zero turned to address his captain with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah about that, it's healed. Fresh tissue already over the wound no scars either" said Zero

The captain looked impressed and moved closer to Aiden the captain gently hooked the front of her dress and looked at where the wound had been. He didn't seem to realize he was staring down her shirt until Aiden cleared her throat. Zero looked completely embarrassed and the captain looked unfazed.

"Ah... um captain I'm going to just go check on the other girl" said Zero

"I take it bosley didn't make it?" said Harlock

"No, he died almost instantly sir I'm sorry, would you like me to make the arrangements sir?" said Zero Harlock nodded and ushered Aiden back into the cabin as the doctor walked away. She watched the man walk across the space like he owned it and knew instantly her earlier assessment about this being his room had been accurate. The door slid shut behind her and she jumped slightly when a bird she didn't see enter flew past her and landed on its perch. The captain had moved towards the bar and taken down two glasses. He was pouring some sort of brown liquid into it.

"I normally go for wine but after today I think we both could use something with a bit more kick than that" said Harlock

He set the glass down and flopped into one of the chairs. He sat sideways in the chair with his legs dangling off the arm on one side. He downed the liquid which turned out to be scotch. Aiden wasn't too sure about drinking with the man but then again alcohol didn't really stay in her system all that long. She downed it and then sat down across from him. He obviously had something to say to her, and after she ended up in his room, she was wondering if she had a worse problem than Kade on her hands. He seemed content to stare at her for some reason.

"Is she a particularly good friend?" said Harlock

She gave him a confused look.

"The blond" said Harlock

"Io, yeah why?" said Aiden

The captain stared at his drained glass for a few minutes.

"I assumed she must have been for you to literally jump off my ship for her, unless she's more than a friend" said Harlock

If he was fishing for a response. She was certain that blush rising to her cheeks was a dead giveaway. He smiled at her.

"No? Hmm I would have thought there was something more there..." said Harlock

"She's just a friend" said Aiden

She gave him a level look and he smiled at her.

"My only friend" said Aiden

She wanted to clarify before he asked any more embarrassing questions. That seemed to satisfy him somewhat. He downed another glass of alcohol and rose to get more. He took her glass, and refilled it without even asking if she wanted more. She wondered if he was just trying to get her drunk, or simply get drunk himself. He sat back down, and then took a drink.

"And together you whore for the Gaia coalition" said Harlock

That made her somewhat angry, so she glared at the man before answering.

"If by whoring you mean paying off our debts in the only business that will hire us, then yes we're all whores of the Gaia, the only difference is that some of us get to keep their clothes on" said Aiden

The captain paused mid drink and appraised her. He set his drink on the table and stood up. She had struck a nerve.

"Not all of us, and not you or your friend any longer. The Gaia hold no sway on my ship, in hearts or minds. As of this moment you are no longer their slave, unless of course you choose to leave" said Harlock

She sat back and stared at him.

"And I suppose you're just going to let us go?" said Aiden

She met his gaze with a fiercely deviant gaze of her own.

"If that is your wish I can set you two down on one of the world's not controlled by Gaia" said Harlock "And if we wanted to go to one that was?' said Aiden

She set her drink down and glared up at the captain.

"That is a request I would refuse, I will not return you to slavery. Whether you want the chains or not" said Harlock

He looked angry and she watched as he stalked back to the bar.

"Why do you want me to stay so badly?" said Aiden

He finished pouring them two more drinks and walked back.

"I admired your loyalty to your friend and you saved my life" he said, tilting his head to regard her.

She watched his gaze do what all men's usually do, and travel lower than her eyes.

"Your crewman made a mistake" said Aiden

Harlock looked confused

"He assigned me this cabin" said Aiden

Harlock chuckled and downed the rest of his glass.

"He made no mistake, I told him to place you here" said Harlock

Aiden nodded in understanding.

"Ah I see! you don't want me to whore for the Gaia, just you" said Aiden

He snorted and set his glass down.

"You mistake my intentions" said Harlock

She met his gaze and crossed her legs making the short skirt rise to her thighs. He glanced down at them.

"Do I?" said Aiden

He looked back up and met her gaze.

"Yes" he said

She raised one of her eyebrows.

"Then you do not want me to share your bed?" said Aiden

He chuckled, picked up his glass and downed the contents.

"Yes, but not in the manner you are thinking" he said.

She frowned at him suddenly confused.

He sighed

"I have a rather large bed as you may have noticed and also I know what you have gone through" said Harlock

She downed the rest of the alcohol and stood up. She started for the door. She could do without his pity.

"I'm not finished yet" he said

She turned to glare at him he met her glare calmly and looking infuriately smug

"What part offended you because I know it wasn't the suggestion of sharing my bed. After all you routinely share yours with strangers" said Harlock

She marched back with the intention of slapping that smug look off his face. She stopped in front of him and raised her hand to do just that. He caught her wrist and held on.

"Careful, you'll hurt yourself" he said

"Will I?" said Aiden

She met his gaze and brought her leg up right between his. He barely moved his in time to stop her. She shifted to try something else and he twisted her arm behind her back, caught her leg and pulled her close up against him, so she couldn't do anything except glare defiantly at him.

"Stop!" he said. His tone held a warning.

"Let go of me!" said Aiden

"When you are calm enough to talk, you've got a bit of a temper don't you?" said Harlock

She stopped struggling after a bit, when she realized he wasn't about to let go. He obviously thought she was more amusing than dangerous, because he was grinning at her the whole time.

"Are you through?" said Harlock

He was staring down at her with this strange look on his face.

"Fine, talk" said Aiden

He chuckled.

"Is my company that repulsive that you would rather flee it than stay here and talk to me?" he said Something in his tone had her look up into his eye. She wondered briefly what had caused such a hideous scar on his face and if the eye patch was just decoration. He was right she didn't find his company repulsive just a bit insulting.

"The only thing repulsive about you is your manners, now either kiss me or let me go pirate" said Aiden


End file.
